


Love Lines

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Face-Sitting, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: The reader is fascinated by Ketch’s tattoos.





	Love Lines

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: requested by @vintagevalentinexx: Ketch/Reader. Tattoo headcanon we spoke about- also because he has that one tattoo and we’ve never seen his arms i have a headcanon that he’s covered in tattoos; of all different charms and symbols of protection etc; Just imagine tracing all his tatts after a night of fucking as he tells you what each one protects against. This is based off of a headcanon sent to me from a friend; I know he doesn't have tats in canon

“We match.”

“Hmmm, how’s that?” came his response, muffled by the pillows.

“I said we match,” you repeated, lightly tracing the anti-possession inked into Arthur’s shoulder blade, an exact match for the tattoo inked on your bicep.

You shifted as he rolled over to face you, sliding an arm over your waist to pull you closer. The press of his naked body against yours sent a delicious throb through your sated body; despite being thoroughly satisfied after a night of fucking, you wouldn’t object to another round with the British Man of Letters. The undeniable attraction you’d felt from the moment you met translated into a some of the best sex you’d had in your life.

Arthur- as he insisted you now call him given the new intimacy between you- was a surprisingly attentive lover, always determined to pleasure you until your body couldn’t take anymore. The man had an ego the size of his homeland; you just knew he got off on the idea of making you feel him for days afterward. He was always so smugly superior when he saw you walk with a slight limp, or arrange your clothes to cover up the multitude of love bites littered across your skin.

Delicately trailing your calloused fingers up his arm, you traced the dark lines marking his creamy skin. The first time you’d seen him without his shirt had been quite the surprise- you never would have guessed he was hiding so much artwork up his sleeves. Tattoos lined both his arms, spilling across his chest. You recognized some- protective sigils and talismans to ward against evil and those who would wish him harm. Others were completely unknown to you.

“What’s this snowflake looking one?” you asked, poking at a tattoo inked across his bicep.

“A snowflake? I’ve never heard the Helm of Awe referred to as a snowflake before,” he replied, a hint of amusement coloring his tone. “It was used by the early Vikings to strike fear in the hearts of one’s enemies. Now it’s more commonly used as a protective charm.”

“Mmm so sexy when you talk about lore,” you teased, “really brings out the professor kink in me.”

“I’ll have to keep that in mind,” he said with a slight smirk.

“What about these two?” You stroked two of the tattoos lining his forearm. One resembled a Y with the central line extending past the top, and the other looked like a backwards Z turned on its point.

“Runes for protection and defense. This one-” he pointed at the first one “is Algiz and the other is Eihwaz. Given my line of work, I felt it prudent to have more than one rune.”

“The more the merrier,” you agreed, placing a kiss to each one. You moved on to a symbol tattooed across his chest that you recognized. “At least I know what this one is- I’ve seen the Aquarian Star plastered all over the place, I better know what it is.”

“Ah yes, that one is for purely sentimental reasons. One of my first tattoos actually- I got it shortly after being initiated into the Men of Letters to celebrate.”

“It looks good on you.”

“I think so.”

“Oooh, what’s this one? Another rune?” you asked, skimming a symbol on his collarbone. It looked like wonky, upside-down U and you told Arthur so.

“That’s Uruz, the rune for strength and…”

“And…?”

He tightened his grip on your waist, rolling onto his back and dragging you to sprawl across his torso. His arms wrapped around you, holding you in place so he could rut against you, his cock stirring to life. With an almost playful air, he added, “And virility.”

“That explains a few things,” you laughed, “like how you can fuck my brains out all night and still want more.”

“As if I’m the only one,” he shot back, reaching down with nimble fingers to prod at your swiftly slickening folds.

“What can I say,” you replied a little breathlessly as you started to rock your hips on his fingers, “the tattoo’s power is too great to ignore.”

“Little minx,” he ground out before claiming your mouth in a heated kiss.

You gladly gave way to the insistent prodding of his tongue, welcoming the familiar taste of him. His kiss was very much like the man himself- a little harsh, a little playful, and very, very dirty. He fucked you gently with his fingers, stretching your walls open, spreading your slick around. His other hand palmed at your ass, giving it a hard squeeze before dragging his nails up your back. You arched into the touch, letting out little purring moans.

Without breaking the kiss, you swung a leg over his hips to straddle him. Arthur slid his fingers from your pussy, ignoring your whine of protest to trail them over your thigh, smearing your slick everywhere. You nipped at his bottom lip in retaliation, soothing the sting with your tongue. His fully erect cock brushed against the small of your back, sticky with precum. You finally had to pull away with a gasp, sucking air into your starved lungs.

Staring down at him, taking in all the inked skin on display, you grinned cheekily. “I gotta say- I could get used to this view.”

“It’s not so bad from my end either,” Arthur replied, sounding just as breathless as you felt. Popping the fingers that had been buried in your heat into his mouth with a groan, he licked them clean. “I’m afraid a taste simply won’t do; why don’t you climb a little higher and let me take care of you.”

You didn’t bother responding, crawling up his chest to hover over his mouth. Those tattooed arms curled around your thighs, jerking you closer. Hands coming to rest on the headboard, you gingerly lowered yourself until the heat of his breath fanned across your lower lips. Those intense eyes burned into yours, and you waited with breathless anticipation. A flash of pink, and your head fell back with a moan at the hot, wet press of his tongue against your folds.

He was unrelenting in the pursuit of your release, determined to take you over the edge with just his mouth. There was no easing you into a steady rhythm; he dove in with gusto, lapping at your center, using that clever tongue to slurp up your slick. Nonsensical croons fell from your mouth as you rode his face, snaking a hand down to grip his hair, using your hold to maneuver him how you wanted. He willingly obliged, burying his face in your pussy, nose brushing your clit with every pass of his tongue.

Arthur managed to wiggle his fingers between you, parting your folds so he could delve his tongue inside. He swirled it around, collecting your slick and swallowing it down. The loud squelch of his tongue fucking your pussy filled the room, almost lost among the moans and grunting. You called his name, rushing towards your end with almost alarming speed. The distant part of your mind still able to focus felt his lips curl up into a smile, the damn egomaniac.

“Arthur… Arthur I…” you stuttered out, the coil in your belly snapping.

Head thrown back, you came with a cry as your orgasm seized hold of your quivering limbs. You were helpless to keep from grinding down on his mouth, your body riding the waves of pleasure. Arthur, determined to drag out your release, licked a path up to your clit to wrap his lips around the swollen bud. He suckled at you hard, occasionally flicking at your clit with the tip of his tongue. Your grip on the headboard tightened even further, knuckles creaking from the strain. It was too much, the pleasure almost painful.

“Arthur…please,” you whimpered.

His only response was to suck at you harder, circling your clit with his tongue. A second orgasm started to build in your core, hot on the heels of the first. You tried shifting away, but he was having none of it. Tattooed arms flexing, Arthur tightened his grip on your thighs, holding you still as he urged you towards another climax. He growled against your pussy, the vibrations stoking the flames higher. Forcing your eyes open, you glanced down at that dark thatch of hair between your legs, meeting his lust blown gaze. Just like that you were coming again, thighs trembling in his arms.

He took mercy on you this time, easing you down from your high gradually. You were gasping for air by the time he finally released your clit. Running his hands up and down your legs, Arthur gave you a minute to catch your breath. He had to tug your fingers from his hair, wincing a little at his tender scalp. You felt a surge of guilt, massaging the sting away with gentle fingers. He leaned into the touch briefly, before deciding he’d had enough of waiting.

Firmly gripping your waist, he shoved you off of him, tossing you to the mattress. Landing with a soft ooph, breasts bouncing at the soft impact, you splayed your legs wide in welcome. He was quick to take advantage, notching himself between your thighs. His cock strained towards you, little drops of precum beading from the tip. Cupping your ass with one hand, he used the other to reach between your bodies, lining himself up with your entrance. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled him down for a fiery kiss as he slowly sheathed himself in you.

He slid home with ease, aided by the slick arousal of your first two orgasms. Gasping against his mouth, a moan slipped out at the stretch. Long and thick, Arthur filled you to the brim, stopping only once his hips were flush with your own. There was no time to adjust as he pulled out and thrust back in, hard and fast. Breaking the kiss, you undulated beneath him, writhing as he set a rough pace.

Legs coming up to wrap around his waist, you let yourself get lost in him. Your breasts swayed with every snap of his hips, proving to be too great a temptation to ignore. Propping himself on his elbows, he ducked his head to take one of your nipples between his teeth, nibbling with just the right amount of pressure. Your back arched into it, shoving more of your breast into his mouth as you panted from the pleasurable pain. His tongue curled around your nipple, laving at the pebbled peak.

Switching his attention, he showed the same devotion to your other breast, pulling needy mewls from you. Your arms roamed across the broad expanse of his back, nails raking across his tattooed skin. Lifting your hips to meet his thrusts, you wailed as he went deeper still, the drag of his cock hitting all your sensitive spots. Arthur kissed and nipped his way to the crook of your neck, latching on to bite and suck his mark onto you, adding to the love bites already blooming across your throat.

Your nails dug into his back as you felt the edge approaching for a third time, so close you ached with it. Whimpering moans fell from your lips, broken by whining entreaties of his name. Wiggling a hand between you to rub at your clit, you chased desperately after that last little push. One, two, three hard thrusts and you were tumbling over the edge with a shudder. Ecstasy flooded your tired body, pleasure fizzing in your brain. Arthur fucked you through it, prolonging your climax as he sought his own.

Tracing the outline of the Aquarian Star emblazoned on his chest, you urged him to come, squeezing your walls around him. “Come on, Arthur, let go for me.”

He obeyed with a groan, burying his head in your chest as he released inside you, cock twitching as hot jets of come filled your fluttering channel. You milked him of all he had to give, holding him close to you, running a soothing hand down his back as he worked through his orgasm. You kissed everywhere you could reach, peppering the side of his face and sweat soaked hair with kisses. Finally, he stilled above you; you could feel his heart racing where he pressed against you, beating as frantically as your own. The room was quiet save for soft gasps and the occasional murmur.

You were reluctant to let him go when he pulled away, grumbling unhappily. He chuckled breathlessly, hissing slightly when his cock slipped from your channel, some of his seed spilling out to coat your thighs. He climbed off of the bed, and you rolled to your side to shamelessly watch the flex of his ass as he strode into the bathroom. Flopping to your back, you let your eyes drift closed, the sound of rushing water lulling your tired mind. Just as you were considering a nap, Arthur returned with a wet washrag in hand. You let out a grateful sigh as he cleaned the mess between your legs, the cool water delicious on your fevered skin.

The bed dipped under his weight as he settled in beside you once more. He allowed you to curl into his side, wrapping a loose arm around your shoulders. Sleepily, you went back to tracing his tattoos again, fingers jumping from to the next. Neither of you said a word, simply enjoying the calm after the storm. Your last coherent thought before dreams took you was the idea that maybe it was time for another tattoo.


End file.
